Their First Time
by J.M. Fuller Fan
Summary: Ramona and Jackson are about to embark on their greatest adventure of all time, losing their virginity. The problem with this is as to who? Will it be each other or to a third unknown individual?


Words In Actual Story: 5,793

Pairing Max, Ramona and Jackson.

Status: One Shot (complete)

Secondary Summary: Ever wondered where Max got all that money? Every wondered why Max seemed to fit the gay stereotype and ended up with a girl? Did more happened in Japan than we knew? Jackson and Ramona are about to learn these answers and the relationship between the three will change as Jackson and Ramona embark on losing their virginity and Max's pans unravel and he wonders if he get paid at all from his two clients.

Declaimer: In no way shape or form do I have any rights to the shows. The actors within and the celebrity pop band Sexy Zone I have never met nor know their sexuality in real life. This is a work of fiction and should be considered as such. This is not real.

**The Story**

For Max Fuller it was a typical day even though he had two new clients to expect. As always he was able to book a room and he was quite pleased with himself that it was still the same room. He would have booked it indifferently but his mom, aunt or Kimmy might have made plans that would have resulted on him making a detour to a nearby toilets where he would be on his business phone, cancelling on his afternoon clients.

Most days he only had two or three clients, he would be happy with more but school and family interfered with his pleasurable business. Since he had two clients he kept it to just them as one or both might be nervous. It was not every day that you find an escort quite so young and while Jack'sLiips didn't asked for his age DaNcIngQueEn did and was thrilled, she changed her plans and now wanted him to role play as her younger brother caught with his hands down his pants instead of doing his homework. Discussions about punishments she could provide was made and agreed.

With a critical eye Max eyed himself in the full length mirror and grinned. Everyone who knew him would have done a double take. While he was on the job he dressed entirely different, somewhat redundant as he would normally be nude soon after but that was not always the case. Some just wanted to be undressed by him and eaten out or blown or have his cock stick out of his fly while he thrust in and out of them or just pull back his pants from behind and fuck him deep and hard.

Max enjoyed it all for the right price, while he didn't enjoy dressing as a girl like Jack'sLiips requested he would gladly do so, though it was a shame that he didn't asked for more other than that and getting blown.

* * *

Romona was a bundle of nerves as she checked her phone screen one last time then the door. It was the correct door and passed that door would be her brother for a few short hours playing with himself just to get "busted." Her friends have been discussing about him for the last few months and almost every student body has heard of "Marshall" and his talented tongue that sends shivers while caressing their pussy. How he be willing to play out their fantasies, how his kisses stole their breath away. As soon as she was certain that they weren't trying to pull one over her she started saving up her cash and begging for more work, strangely enough Jackson was doing the same and she had a rival for the chores.

Finally she had enough cash that her friends recommended to hire Marshall's services and knowing that Marshall prefers texts as he couldn't always answer his phone due to family, school and possibly being with a client shot of her first text. She almost died when he replied and was relieved that he seemed on the level and agreeable to see her and take her cherry.

Swallowing she gripped the handle, turned it and opened the door. Her eyes quickly sought out his school pants, or what passed off as such, without her intent and indeed Marshall was busy stroking himself beneath the shorts, his shirt was pulled up high enough to reveal his perky hard nipples. Ramon thought that it was possible that he was teasing his nubs not that long ago with one hand while the other continued to stroke him. It was then she made the sudden discovery that he was laying down on his bed and occasionally his ass lifted of the mattress as he thrust into his hand. Her face redden as she wondered as to what his hands were doing beneath the shorts. _Does he need both hands to masturbate or was he playing with his balls with the other?_

Now her gaze traveled to his face and she caught her breath. _He looks like Max!_ she thought then she dismissed it as stupid.

_Max wouldn't sell his body! _Then she noticed his disheveled hair and clothing that only reassured her further. _And he will never be caught dead without looking prim and proper._

"Oh fuck, yeah." Marshall said before moaning a little. "Much better then fucking homework," he continued. Then to make sure that he did hear his sister arriving home to "bust" him he opened his eyes to check.

"Oh fuck Ramona!" Max cried out.

"What!? Max? That is you?" She replied closing the door behind her and pressing herself hard up against it. She thought of running out the room and sprinting down the hotel hallway, she thought of threatening him into silence but these thoughts and others died down seeing the bulged in his pants and the whispers of her friends on how that cock tasted in their mouths and burrowing deep down inside them just made her feel wet and weak kneed.

* * *

_Damn, Damn, damn _Max thought as he berated himself. The phone numbers of the two he had today seemed eerily familiar to him but business was booming and he saw a lot of numbers. Some of his clients even used burner phones for fear their parents will contact the authorities with the text exchanged between him and their child. Despite feeling like he should know the number he just shrugged it off as a number that closely resembles another and forced it out of his mind.

_It had to be Ramona! At least I could be thankful that it wasn't Aunt Steph or Jackson. I can't believe she is still a virgin. _Max thought eyeing Ramona. _I would have thought that she had her way with Sexy Zone like I did._ Max was still new to the business when they flew to Japan and the five boys hit on him, they were a lot of fun and taught him a few tricks. After learning that Ramona was dating one he was sure that if Popko didn't pop her cherry then he would have.

"How could you still be a virgin?" Max demanded deciding that he could take advantage of Ramona's quietness and not wanting to be on the defensive.

Ramona could barely hear Max's demand as she eyed his bulging shorts. She was to her shame licking her lips as she imagined sucking on his cock though she tried real hard to not think on Max's name. She didn't even paid to give him a blow job. Max was meant to eat her out then once wet enough he was to enter her and go slow and hard. One of Max's hand borrow under his pants while the other pulled up his shirt that fell down his chest when he sat up in shock learning it was Ramona who entered the room.

"Do you like what you see sis?" Max asked. She eyed him like he was a piece of meat and Max figured he could salvaged the situation, she leave poorer but no longer a virgin and neither could get the other in trouble as they were both guilty of having sex. Though Max admittedly lost count on how many pussies and holes he breeded or the number of cocks he had up his ass.

Ramona couldn't answer but her fingers did the answering for her. Captivated as she was watching Max thrust into his hand and the other pinch his nipples and caress his chest her fingers fumbled as they tried to undo her own pants. Eventually she got it and gravity did the rest as her jeans started sliding down her slender legs.

"Good god sis, your panties look hotter on you then they do when i steal them from the laundry to shoot my wad of cum onto them." Max said in hope to get back on script more or less so she could play out this fantasy for her.

Still Ramona did not react, except by fingering herself that is.

"Oh for fucks sake, I'm no actor." Max angrily whispered to himself, unsure how else he should supposedly rise his "sisters" ire to get spanked. "While those black panties look incredible on you I much rather see that twat of yours. I can't tell you the lost hours I spent day dreaming on feasting on it and creaming my load inside ya!"

It seemed at last that Max got through to her as she finally replied. "I'm showing more skin then you. Show me what you have beneath those shorts of yours first."

At least that is what Max thought she said while she stuttered that out in her barely audible voice.

"Knew you had a kinky side." he laughed as he lifted his ass once more of the bed and peeled down his shorts.

* * *

This Max was not the same as the one she knew outside the hotel room. He was scruffy, strangely actually dirty and he under no circumstances acted like her Max and yet he was, she knew. But it was far easier to forget that hearing him encouraging her to reveal herself to him, to laugh in delight in undressing himself in front of her. Sadly it was to the sight of boxers instead of what she actually wanted to see. _I didn't think Max had boxers!_

"Of course sis I bet that this is what you wanted to see." Max said cheerfully as he unbuttoned the single button keeping his piss slit closed _or is that also called a fly?_ Ramona briefly wondered before Max reached in and poked his cock through the opening he made.

"Be a good big sister and take those off." Max requested as he made a show of rubbing the head of his cock and licking his precum off his finger.

A small moan escaped Ramona's lips as she fulfilled Max's request all without breaking her gaze as she eyed Max pleasuring himself. Max himself eyed her naked legs and commented on how sexy she looked.

"Come over here and taste me and in return I'll lick and finger ya." Max continued, rubbing his head once more and gathering up a decent amount of precum that he held towards her.

That sounded wonderful for Ramona whose legs now felt weak from watching him, though she rather taste him from the source then his fingers she knew she didn't pay to blow him and Marshall as she known him by was incessant that they stick with the agreement. She MIGHT get away with stroking him for a little while or even blowing him also for a little while, like to get him wet to enter her but that was Max's call to make.

She licked the finger cleaned and immediately shudder in delight as Max's hand brush against her folds.

"Lay down and get comfortable with your legs apart." Instructed Max as he made room for her.

Max had her breathing heavily as he ate her out. Her hands on Max's head she held him close to her pussy that he to would have difficulties getting a good lungful of air if he wasn't use to such treatment. His tongue played with her clitoris as his fingers prepared her for his cock. His tongue occasional move to lap up her juices while his fingers then played with her clit. Ramona soon felt her orgasm approaching and cried out a warning and Max's mouth attached itself to her opening in such a way that when she came he was able to swallow all she offered without losing a drop.

"Damn sis that was a lot more fun with you awake." Max said getting up and sitting on top of her stomach, while taking take not to put all his weight upon her. His hands ran up the shirt she wore and rested on her breasts with his thumbs seeking then remaining brushed up against her nubs.

"Huh?" gasp Ramona still fuzzy and high with her orgasmic bliss.

"I'm trying to get you to give me my spanking punishment." said Max breaking character, " but perhaps I should to my sister that I always wanted her to spank me. What do you say sis? Wanna give your bro his spanking?"

* * *

Jackson was in distress. All day he carried around an stiffie and he refused to go to the bathroom and relieve himself of his tension. His football buddies has revealed to him about a young boy who would do everything he asked for a price. The guys didn't care that it was a guy and not a girl as he had a ass and was ok with spreading his cheeks and offering up his hole and his mouth was also up for grabs.

Since it was they and not Marshall who says what goes down they (as in the football team) didn't have to do anything gay and that is why that Jackson's teammates was ok with using Marshall's services. Regretfully for Jackson it was around the same time that Ramona started doing more chores around the house and with practice most chores were done by the time that he arrived home.

So after months of slaving away all Jackson was able to afford was for Marshall to wear a wig, skirt and blouse, to get blown and get a piece of his ass. Jackson pictured himself behind the slut, holding him close as he forced himself in what the boys called a tightness that could break their cocks if they weren't careful till he filled him up with his cream and watched as his juice ran down the whore's leg. _Those boys are a terrible influence on me._ Jackson thought as he squeezed himself briefly.

Much like Ramona did he checked his phone to ensure it was the right placed then noticed the time. So eager to lose his hardon and virginity he ended up showing up an hour and a half early. He started to leave to get some food to eat then realized he couldn't spend the cash he had. Angry at his predicament he wondered what to do, if he stuck around in the hallway he might run into Marshall and see him as a boy and not in drag.

_Maybe his already in and in drag while servicing one of the guys?_ Jackson thought. It was no secret that Marshall booked his sessions one after another, usually with a 30 minutes break between but not always. Some of the guys discussed teaming up on the little whore and double penetrating but have not pushed for it to hard in case their sexuality comes into question. Two guys actually said that they have done it while grinning broadly.

_If one of them are with him, err, her, whatever perhaps I can join in and get a lap dance and my toes sucked._ Ever since he found a video of a girl licking a guy's dirty shoes clean and later on his sock and feet Jackson found himself turned on and wanking to similar videos.

"His probably not even here, or its locked if he is." Jackson whispered as he took a hold of the doorknob and carefully turned it.

He was shocked that it was unlocked and he didn't even question that it was a previous client that hired the room before Marshall. In Jackson mind the room was Marshall or unoccupied and since it wasn't Marshall was in and either resting or getting someone off. It wasn't a guy but a girl he saw as he carefully peered into the room with the door ajar.

She sat on a chair facing a table with Marshall across her lap, naked from what he could tell except for a black lace bra. There was something familiar about her back but for the life of him he couldn't place her. The boy was crying in pain as her hand hit by the sound of it his naked flesh.

"Feeling me up as I slept." she said follow by a smack.

_Damn, it's Ramona!_ Jackson thought recognizing her voice.

"Not doing your homework but playing with yourself!" She cried with another open smack against the boy.

"Oh please stop." whined the boy.

_Holy Chalupa_ _he sounds just like Max!_ Thought Jackson as he quietly slipped inside and seek a place to hide. Finding none he decided to remain close to the door to bolt once he was discovered. _There is no way I'm going to miss out on this._ He unbutton himself and loosen his pants enough to take a hold of himself.

* * *

Ramona looked at Max's ass which was now bruised red. She knew his struggles were half attempted ones and his hard leaking cock told her that he was more than happy with her punishment. In truth she would have rather forgone the spanking and give him a blowjob. Ever since catching eye on his uncut cock she had wanted to lick it all over before going down on his meat. _But would that cost more than a spanking? _Feeling his hardness against her legs made things squirmed inside. _To hold his cock and play with it, smell it and... taste before feeling it slip inside and... _Her hands traveled to Max's crack and her fingers pushed in and searched for his hole.

"MMm," Max moaned his moaned sounding deep due to his pleasure. "Let's return to the bed and you can continue that if you want or if you rather I could-" He stopped frozen as he just got off of her lap and saw Jackson behind her.

"Oh fudge!" he couldn't help but say now feeling like a little kid with his pants down literally. His hands unconsciously moved to cover his hard cock.

He stared towards Jackson and noticed evidence that indicated that he was aroused either by simply watching Ramona spanked him or assisted by his hand. He did not look thrilled being caught in the act.

* * *

_It was Max, and not a boy that simply sounded like him! _What was worse he was found out and simply couldn't bolt or joined in because he was Max's older brother.

_Why do I have a prostitute for a brother? Oh my god, the things my teammates done to him! The things I wanted to do once I saved enough to afford it._

"Come on Max," Jackson said hastily fixing his pants and marching over the room to grab Max's arm. "We're getting out of here and you be stopping this... foolishness."

"Umm Jackson" Ramona said uncertainly as she didn't want to draw his attention towards her and reminding him of what it was she was doing to Max.

"You stay away from him!" hissed Jackson, while wondering how often he know be saying that on a daily basis.

"Let go off me." Max said sternly, neither of the older teens paid any attention.

"His naked." reminded Ramona. "I doubt you want to be seen dragging him home in the buff." she continued then it hit her that she too was naked except for her lacy bra. Her arms covered herself as best it could.

"His practically your brother." Jackson said.

"Let go of me and get out," Max said getting angry.

"Damn it why are you doing this?" Jackson asked turning his attention to Max and hating himself as every lewd thing he heard that the boys had done to "Marshall" flooded his mind.

"GET OUT OR I SCREAM!" Max said rising his voice to a near shout.

"I gag you if you tried."

"You like that wouldn't you." retorted Max.

Ramona fearing that he would scream left to grab her clothes, she didn't want to be caught nude with a nuder younger boy in the room.

Jackson ignored her and made a sound of disgust. "Can't you see what you are doing is wrong?"

"Why? I take precaution, I simply need to raise my voice and help will come running not that I ever had to. I get paid. I don't use my real name, I refuse to allow them to film it in anyway. I also enjoy the sex." he smiled. "lot's and lots of sex."

"With guys, chocking on their cock and cum as they use your mouth. Having them tie you down and getting pinched. Some even choke you as they breed you."

"Is this true?" asked Ramona and it didn't escaped Jackson noticed that she sounded in awe about that.

"Yes," both boys answered in unison.

"What you are doing is wrong." repeated Jackson.

"What part exactly? Having sex with guys as you seemed fixated on or having sex at all? Because if it somehow escaped your noticed I do have sex with the fairer sex too!"

"Max!" protested Ramona now almost completely dressed and not liking being brought to Jackson's attention.

"At all." answered Jackson.

Gone was Max's embarrassment much like Jackson's woody.

"I know what happened in Japan. How Sato hit on you and you turned him down. Admit it your a homophobe!"

While in japan Sato did kiss him and Jackson had never been kissed by anyone that rivaled him in skill. The kiss made him whimper during the act and he came HARD. He was intoxicated by it and would have agreed to return to Sato's room except for two reasons, one he was told to keep a eye on Max and two he didn't want to be seen with cum soaked undies. He lost sight of Max however when he tried to clean himself up.

To be kiss like that again Jackson would take him as a lover, but he didn't consider himself as bi as Sato alone made his heart race, or at least his kisses. But he wouldn't call himself as a homophobe. Two of his team members were dating!

"His such a excellent kisser too, you can just melt as his tongue sinfully dance with your own tongue."

"He... he..."

"He and his band blindfolded me and gangbang me. See if I could guess who was kissing me, who was fucking me, who I was stroking. It was a lot of fun."

"Marius too?" asked Ramona.

Max looked at her apologetically, "yeah Marius too."

Jackson was unsure but he doubted she looked disappointed at this.

"Now Jackson I will say it one last time, get out or I will scream."

"You can't as you will get Ramona-" He cut off now seeing that she was completely dressed. "But... Why?" _Why did it have to be you_? he wanted to asked but his righteous anger left him after his painful reminder of Sato and the night he could have lost his virginity.

"I am expecting someone to arrive soon and made an commitment to both him and Ramona to have a good time and you are just spoiling it. Beside neither wanted a audience so you couldn't stay even if you were on board."

Reluctantly as Jackson didn't want Max to wait around for Jack'sLiips to arrive and be disappointed for standing him up he opened his mouth. "I am your second appointment." he admitted.

"Your not homophobic?" Max asked confused. "But, Sato? how could you turn him down?"

"Your right about his kisses, they were good, very good and I... um, enjoyed it a little to much."

"Oh boy!" moaned Ramona wishing that she could be fingering herself listening to Jackson admitting to kissing and enjoying another man's kiss.

"Kiss me," ordered Max.

"What? no! It changes nothing, you are going home with me and-"

Max didn't allow him to finish as he took a hold of Jackson's shirt and pulled him down to his level so he could lock lips with his older brother.

He kissed Jackson the way Sato taught him and he hoped that he perfected the lessons with the girls and boys that ok and paid for his kisses. No one was able to compare Sato's kisses to tell him how he was doing. Sato did not kiss any of his band mates so Max was in the dark how well he mimic him. Strangely enough Jackson did the same and that was what won over Rocki as he attempted to recall everything the Japanese boy lips and tongue did to him.

The two Fuller boy's moaned and when Ramona saw the tension leave Jackson decided to lock the room, she wanted to suck some cock and if Max's was off the table then she will make do with Jackson's.

Once the door was locked she moved towards the two boys, they were too close for her to pull down Jackson's pants and take his manhood into her virgin mouth but she could quicken Jackson's undress state by hugging him behind and groping him while whispering her desire to suck him. So that was what she done.

It was hard to say what he enjoyed more, Ramona feeling up his growing hardon either if he currently was covered, her whisper in his ear about sucking him or Max's tongue in his mouth. The kiss was like's Sato's demanding and seductive with a hint of addictive passion that promise more. It was hard to break free just so he could pull of his shirt and lower his pants and underwear. Max seemed just as lost as he gasp for air and tried to come to terms to the here and now. Jackson was better then Sato or his recollection of Sato's lips diminish somewhat. Perhaps it was knowing he had access to Jackson while Sato could have only been a temporary fling.

Jackson once nude did nothing to Max as he seen bigger and thicker and admittedly he eyed his brother some morning and nights while they change but Ramona audibly moaned as she saw him nude and hard her hands immediately wrapping around his member and giving it a few strokes.

"Max" moaned Jackson unsure why he said his brother's name instead of Ramona's.

"Shh, get on the bed and lay down, relax and spread those legs of yours." coached Max. Wondering as to what he will do as Ramona blows Jackson and how much to charge them afterwards. Normally they pay up front but first time customers usually pay afterwards in case they get cold feet or to keep the illusion of the role play alive from start to end.

Ramona wasted no time in getting naked as Jackson got comfortable on the bed, legs apart like Max ordered with his hands on his cock stroking while he watched her undress. Max hand gripping Jackson's balls watching her also as he tugged and flex his grip. It was hot to watch the two brothers while intimidating undressing in front of the two.

In little time she was facing his cut cock, licking up the traces of precum that ran down his shaft. Once done her tongue swelled around the tip of his shaft and with fear in her heart she started going down.

Jackson and Max started kissing after watching Ramona crawling up the bed to Jackson's pride and joy. Both seemed just as anxious as the other to feel their brother's tongue in their mouth. Their horny hands on the other chest pinching the sensitive nipple, Jackson more so while Max was used to such acts. Encouraging the other to gasp and moan while they kiss. Max even having more of an unfair advantage with his experience and not in the process of getting a blow job. Still he wanted to win what he saw as a challenge and moved his hands away from Jackson chest and locating them behind Jackson's back and caressing his back, each stroke down going a little further, seeking permission to enter forbidden territory.

_Blow jobs hurt,_ was Jackson's first real thought after coming to terms with a warm wet mouth wrapped around his manhood. He was to overwhelm at first to appreciate it but when she went lower it just hurt. The teeth the suction was to much. Soon she got better and he found himself bulging into her mouth. Max's hand inching towards his neither regions scared him, he buried his fantasy of Sato playing with his ass wanting to move on and be with his girl whoever she happened to be.

He broke the kiss and soon Max getting the green light crawled over Jackson and his hands parted Jackson's cheeks as Ramona stopped and offered the older boy her breasts. Both Fuller boys got busy, one sucking his first breast while the other had his own tongue going up and down his brother's crack his tongue lingering against Jackson's rosebud.

Ramona was not to be outdone as she after trail and error had Jackson's cock rub against her opening as he played with her breast in hand and the other being sucked on. Her moans filled the room to soon be joined with Jackson's slurping as he got into it and awhile later his moans echoed with hers as Max force his tongue against his entrance and pushed it in.

Jackson could if he had a mind to forget it was Max giving him a tongue fucking but Ramona's hot breast qualm any unease he might of had or perhaps the kisses they shared did that. He started treating the other while Ramona started necking him.

Max eased off and replaced his tongue with a finger. He doubted that Jackson would allow him to fuck him but he needed a small break and wanted to see how many he could get inside him before Jackson put a stop to it.

Max's fingers caused Jackson to go wild and soon he held himself as he seek Ramona's entrance and with her help he started pushing himself inside her warm depth. It was more Ramona than Jackson that did the thrusting as Jackson had difficulties moving without withdrawing all the way off Max's finger or slipping out of Ramona. Her breast's now beautifully bounce as she moved up and down his length and Jackson fought not to come to soon as he felt on edge.

"Oh shit, no. I'm gonna... gonna."

Remembering her fears of getting pregnant she let him slip out and crouch low to swallow his load but found his warm load landing on her face.

"Oh god," moaned Jackson embarrassed and turn on at the sight. Max also like it and moaned in appreciation. his tongue making contact with her cheek as it started lapping up the spillage.

Her hands found Max's hardon and started working on him. She wanted to feel one of the boys filling her mouth with their cum and eagerly swallow it down.

"I want to taste some cum!" whined Ramona wanting to get him to stand up or lay down beside Jackson so she had easier access to his cock.

He smiled and scoop up some cum he missed with his tongue and shared it with her. Jackson moaned and some cum ended up escaping his still hard but spent cock. Curious as he never tried any before he caught it on his finger and licked it clean, perhaps others tasted better but his own did nothing for him.

"Since our plans went out the window do you still want me to take you from behind or simply blow me for my creamie goodness? Jackson what about you? want to fuck me while Ramona gets fucked or whatever?"

The choices was theirs as he never force his clients to do whatever they didn't want to do and he was fine with whatever decision his greatest concern was payment right now as he feared they believe that its on the house having help raise him.

"Well I just got..." she trailed of not use to swearing in front of the two, "I like to play it safe and blow you."

"Jackson?" asked Max.

"I like to do Ramona if she let me." He felt ready for another round even if he did cum. He wanted to see if he last longer and despite everything that just went down intercourse with Max still felt wrong to him.

Ramona shrugged unconcerned and ended up on the bed on all four with Jackson trying to force himself inside from behind while Max coached Ramona how to suck as she started repeating pass mistakes.

Soon Jackson was pushing inside off her with enough force that she was deep throating Max with no effort on how part and Max was rolling his head and making sounds of pleasure. His fingers found itself at his behind as he found himself turned on watching Jackson.

_Never imagined that would happen and yet... I want to feel his cock borrowing deep inside me._ He shivered in delight as he allowed himself to cum.

Ramona was thrilled with the thick warm essence flooding her mouth and swallowed it all.

Jackson felt her ass grasp tightly around his member and milk him, he had no hope to last any longer and filled her tunnel with a fresh load.

Tired and spent the two bask on the bed and Ramona wanted to hear about his time with Sexy Zone.

"Yeah tell us about your first time." chipped in Jackson. His hand found his soft cock and started stroking it.

"My first time wasn't with Sexy Zone." Started Max. "It was with Alex. Turns out Alex and Nicky are very close and have been known to share their girlfriends. Alex was babysitting me one day and told me he was incredibly horny and if I like boys and I was willing if we could fool around if not then if he could call his girl and invite her over and the two of us could have fun with her."

The two older teens stared at him mouth open.

"If you want to hear more than you better pay up the money you owe." Max was more than thrilled to leave the two wanting to hear more. Of course they could call Alex Katsopolis but he doubted either would go that far.

* * *

That is it folks. The end. Be so kind as to leave a review or PM me with your thoughts. Please no flames.


End file.
